


Wicked Wicked Way

by ladybugging (onceuponahundred)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Phone Sex, Sexting, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/ladybugging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is bored one night and he texts his lady interrupting her in what's supposed to be her special alone time. He ends up offering to help thus giving the both of them a very interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Wicked Way

Adrien is laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with mild boredom. It’s nighttime in Paris and he can’t fall asleep, no matter how much he’s been trying to. 

His mind starts to wander and of course the first thing that pops into his thoughts is none other than Ladybug, his partner in crime and the love of his life. Ladybug was a force to be reckoned with. She was amazing at everything she did and there was no one else Adrien wanted to call his. 

With a sigh he glances over at his phone, his eyes lighting up when he remembers that Ladybug had given him her civilian phone number stating that it should only be used in case of emergencies. 

Stretching slightly Adrien swipes his phone off his night table, quickly unlocking it and tapping over to Ladybug’s contact. He presses the send a message button, typing out a text before sending it. 

**[are you awake, my lady?]**

It takes her a few minutes to respond but when she does, a silly grin appears on Adrien’s face. 

_ [chat? Is there an attack going on?]  _

**[no, no. I was just bored…]**

Adrien can just imagine the sigh that was probably coming out of his lady’s mouth and it draws an even bigger smile onto his face. He stares at his phone with bated breath, waiting for Ladybug to send another message. 

_ [chat, I was trying to go back to sleep] _

**[you said trying. what were you doing before?]**

His phone doesn’t vibrate for a few seconds and Adrien can only stare at the three bubbles that appear and disappear as Ladybug repeatedly types out a response before deleting it. 

_ [nothing, I wasn’t do anything chat.]  _

**[woah, no need to sound so defensive, my lady, but it’s obvious you were doing something…]**

_ [i was trying to relieve some stress… that’s all…]  _

For a second, Adrien doesn’t grasp the full meaning behind Ladybug’s words but when it finally does click, he can’t help the surprised gasp that falls from his lips. His fingers are a blur as he quickly types out a response. 

**[...were you touching yourself, Ladybug?]**

Marinette stares at the words that were taunting her from her phone screen. She lets her head fall back onto her pillow as she quietly laments over the fact that she had even sent that message. She should’ve known that Chat Noir would’ve figured out what she was doing. He was, after all, a cheeky little bastard. 

Marinette bites down on her lip, staring down at her phone as she tries to figure it out if she should deny it or admit to the fact that she had been touching herself. Things had been really stressful for her the past few weeks; what with having to save the city, dealing with school work and helping out at her parents’ bakery, Marinette was overwhelmed by it all. 

Even superheroes needed a little stress relieving now and then. 

With a sigh Marinette picks up her phone quickly typing out a response. 

_ [that’s exactly what i was doing. now if you don’t mind i would like to get back to it.]  _

Marinette lets her phone drop onto her bed, before she leans back against her pillows. Her hands is already making its way back down underneath her shorts, fingers seeking the place she wants them at most. 

She reaches her clit, thumb pressing lightly against the swollen nub. The movement draws a gasp from Marinette that she can’t quite contain. A buzz distracts Marinette’s attention and she lets out a half strangled gasp. 

Marinette reaches for her phone with her free hand, ready to yell at Chat for once again disturbing her. However when she sees his message, her anger stills and she bites down on her lip instead. 

**[if you want, my lady, i would be more than happy to help you out.]**

Adrien stares down at his phone in worry. He didn’t know what overcame him when he sent that last message. This was Ladybug they were talking about. The love of his life and he had just offered to help her get off. 

Adrien was already half hard. He had been since he realized exactly what Ladybug had been doing before bed. He lets out a breath of air, one hand tapping his phone impatiently as the other starts to head for his dick. 

He’s distracted though by the sound of his phone vibrating once again. Adrien quickly looks at Ladybug’s message, wanting to know if there really was any chance of her actually agreeing. 

_ [you would really do that, chat?]  _

Adrien is a mess of nerves and his fingers actually shake when he types out his response. 

**[anything for you my lady]**

_ [then i guess i have no objections to it…]  _

Adrien lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A smile appears on his face as he realizes that this was actually happening. He was going to help his lady in a very intimate way. 

The thought sends a jolt straight to Adrien’s groin and he has to bite down on his lip. 

**[are you touching yourself again, my lady?]**

Marinette has one hand furiously stroking her clit, the other is gripping her phone tightly as she looks at Chat’s message. With her free hand she sends him a response. 

_ [yes… yes i am]  _

**[keep going, ladybug. do you have a finger inside of yourself?]**

Marinette whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut as she slips a finger inside of herself. Her thumb is now rubbing slow circles on her clit. Her thighs tremble and shake as she slides her finger back and forth. 

Marinette flits her eyes open glancing at her phone for a few seconds before she makes the second rash decision of the night. She taps on Chat Noir’s contact, pressing down on the call button without much thought. 

Adrien is startled by the quiet hum of his phone ringing. He glances at his phone, looking at the picture of Ladybug he had taken after one of their battles. 

He realizes that the phone was still ringing and Adrien is quick to answer it. He brings the phone up to his ear breathlessly murmuring, “Hello?” 

For a minute all he can hear are the low breaths coming from Ladybug’s ends, breaths that sound similar to moans. Adrien turns harder if possible. He wants to see this, wants to see Ladybug come completely undone. 

“Chaton…?”

Adrien sucks in a quick gasp hearing the vulnerability in Ladybug’s voice. He’s awed that she’s trusting him with this, letting him hear her at her weakest. 

“Yes, my lady?” 

“I’m close… help me?” 

Adrien has had a hand wrapped around his cock, languidly stroking up and down. His grip tightens slightly as he listens to Ladybug and he almost comes when she asks him such a simple question. 

“Anything for you.” Adrien takes a deep breath, thumb ghosting over the tip spreading precome down his shaft. His hand starts to move faster, breath quickening. “How many fingers, Ladybug?” 

“Two.” 

Adrien can hear the slight gasps coming from Ladybug’s mouth and it just makes him stroke harder, wishing that he was in the room with her. He wanted to be the one to have her make those sinful noises. 

“One more finger, my lady. Try one more.” 

The moan that slips out of Ladybug’s mouth and into his ear startles him. Adrien slides his hand down his cock, a groan coming from low in his throat. 

“Are you jacking off, chaton? Are you getting off on hearing me?” 

Adrien is surprised by Ladybug’s words, and he’s even more surprised by the fact that he came all over himself just from hearing them. He stares down at the mess on his stomach, blush staining his cheeks pink. 

“I was getting off while listening to you…”

For a second Marinette is quiet, her hand stilling before she bursts into laughter. She can hear Chat Noir grumbling over the phone which just makes her laugh harder.

“Y-y-you finished already?” 

She can hear the pout that was most definitely in Chat’s voice when he says, “I was turned on! Listening to you was the most turning on thing ever.” 

A blush appear on Marinette’s face making her already flushed face even darker. 

“Well I’m glad to be of service, but weren’t you supposed to be helping me?” 

Chat all but purrs, “Of course, my lady, you now have my full and undivided attention.” 

Marinette lets out a happy little sigh, setting her phone down next to her as she turns it onto speaker. One hand trails up her stomach coming up to pinch and pull at her nipples. Her other hand starts to move again of their own accord. 

As she loses herself in Chat’s voice, Marinette can’t help but wonder how it would feel like to have Chat here, on top of her doing the sinful things he was saying. 

“What I would do to have you spread underneath me, my lady. Do you like getting your nipples touched, Ladybug? Is that what you’re doing now? Twisting what I’m sure are pretty pink nipples?” 

Marinette’s breaths come a bit quicker as she nears the edge that she had been teetering on the edge of on now. Her voice is a whisper when she says, “I’m close, chaton, really close.” 

“Cum for me, my lady.” 

The words throw Marinette off the edge and she can’t help but fall, a high that she never wants to stop. Eventually she stills, thighs trembling from the force of her orgasm. 

“Ladybug, you okay?” 

There’s a sated smile on Marinette’s face as she scoops her phone up, holding it back to her ear. She lets out a little laugh before replying, “I’m just fine, Chat. Thank you again.” 

“Of course, tonight was certainly interesting though.” 

“You can say that again. I should probably head to bed… Stupid school tomorrow.” 

Chat’s chuckle brings an even bigger smile to Marinette’s face.

“Well then I bid you adieu and sweet dreams, my lady.” 

Marinette flushes knowing that her dreams that night were going to be filled with a certain blonde haired boy in a tight catsuit having his wicked way with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
